Quanda (Q)
Type of Character (Normal, Sub-Boss, Boss, Final Boss, Extra Boss) Normal Status (Alive, Dead, Leader, and etc) Alive Appearance Her entire form is that of deception. It may not appear that she has any sort of mutations on her at all. This is not true and when she grabs someone then a white tentacle is visible only to that being or person. She then can do pretty much anything with that person in the grip of the white tentacle. She has a total of eight of these. Her flower is basically a rainbow of colors. She looks almost half dead and her eyes are white. She has a life energy aura around her but this isn't seen until her white tentacle is grabbing someone or something (but only by that someone or something). Powers She has a concurring regeneration that happens throughout her body due to the overflowing life energy in her body. Her white tentacles move on their own accord but she can control them to attack. She also has the power to manipulate her own life energy and those around her to attack anyone she chooses. Her tentacles are not weak against anything and do quite a bit of damage on their own. Weaknesses It's hard to say what she is weak against. Her white tentacles are not weak against anything and she has excellent combat abilities with both melee and range. Her weakness is really long range fighting. It is also known that she has an irrational hatred for water and will personally stay away from any source. This is just another weakness of hers. She has a little weakness against electricity but her white tentacles often absorb and cancel out the attacks. She has other weaknesses as well. It is rather unknown of what she is weak against. Resistances She is quite the abnormality with this for she ranges from having quite a range of resistances to almost none. It is quite well known that she resists more than she seems capable of. One known resistance is poison (for her body can cancel out the negative aspects of the poison quite easily). Immunities She is immune to antimatter Anything that could be absorbed into her body cannot be absorbed at all. This means that she is absolutely immune to substances that seek out to be absorbed by someone either intentionally or unintentionally. Personality She is quite the raving lunatic when she wants to be but she often talks like an insane person. If she talks at all that is. She usually enters into a conversation by attacking someone and then laughing about it. She likes to talk after that often jokingly. She can literally drive others up the wall with her insane voice. The fact is that she is quite the conversationalist. She will even talk to herself in different voices. History Unknown...seems to have popped into existence. Themes Main Theme: Come Clean - Hillary Duff (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WPnCOySQkH4) Battle Theme: Flying Light - Naruto Shippuuden Movie 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rw6GowDAcOg) Trivia info here Tropes Invisible Anatomy, Neutral Good, Combat Tentacles, ... Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Characters Category: Female Characters Category: Shadow Olimar23's Female Characters